chaotic_sword_godfandomcom-20200213-history
Beast God Hall
The Beast God Hall stood in the very center of the Beast God Continent. A majestic hall hung ten thousand meters in the air, radiating with a brilliant glow. The structure was extremely large, stretching ten thousand meters in length, width, and height. It seemed like a small city. The divine hall was named the Beast God Hall. It possessed an irreplaceable position on the Beast God Continent because it had been created in the ancient times by the Winged Tiger God using the essence of the earth. It had become a holy land for all the magical beasts on the Beast God Continent as well as the place where the experts of the continent cultivated. The divine hall possessed ninety-nine floors. Each floor was a hundred meters tall with a huge area. Aside from the ninety-ninth floor, where no one has ever set foot in, the other floors were occupied by the ninety-eight strongest people of the continent. The top three floors were where the three Class 9 experts of the continent cultivated. Each side of the Beast God Hall was the same length, like a cube. It was uniquely different from all the other divine halls in the Tian Yuan Continent. Inside of the huge hall, the energy of the world was a hundred times denser than the outside, even denser than the miniature worlds of the protector clans. Also, in the hall all the mysteries of the world used to cultivate into Saint Ruler are explained there. If you cultivate for long periods of time in the Beast God Hall, the rate at which you can cultivate is incomparable to the outside world. This is how the Beast God Continent have had three Saint Emperors and the humans only had one who had only managed to break through by coming up with a cultivation path himself. Floors Ninety-Ninth Floor The entrance to the ninety-ninth floor was not a flight of stairs, but an extremely complicated teleportation formation.The teleportation formation was extremely large. It was fifty meters wide and had been carved into the ground. It seemed extremely mysterious. Even though it had not been activated, it seemed like it was constantly spinning. If someone placed their attention on it, they would feel a sudden force from the formation tug at their soul, as if they were about to be sucked into the formation. This floor was extremely different from the ninety-eighth floor. A statue of a white tiger with two wings stood in the center of the room. Its wings were completely unfurled. They seemed to be able to blot out the sky and rip through worlds. A hundred-meter-tall platform stood at the end of the floor. The platform only possessed a single throne. There was nothing else on the floor aside from the statue, platform, and throne. Ninety-Eighth Floor Just like all other floors below it, the ninety-eighth floor is a winding maze that has a large open platform in the center and has stairs leading directly below it. But, among the other floors, this floor has a unique fifty meter wide ancient array that leads to the highest level, the ninety-ninth floor. Legacy The Beast God Hall was left behind by the Winged Tiger God in ancient times. There are a total of ninety-nine floors, and the ninety-ninth floor can only be entered by a Winged Tiger God. It’s said that the legacy of the ancient Winged Tiger God is there, but after all these years, no one has ever set foot there, which is why the ninety-ninth floor has always been sealed off. The only way there is through the ninety-eighth floor. After Xiao Bao had entered the Divine Hall's ninety-ninth flood, he soon discovered that the entire floor was filled with intense slaughter aura. It was undoubtedly an inheritance for the laws of the world and meant to cultivate the slaughter principle. References Category:Beast God Continent Category:Divine Hall Category:Mo Tianyun Category:Project Null